White Flower
by The shonenai mutt
Summary: Shonen ai. Something to do with flowers and raining memories...


White Flower

Anime: Naruto

Note: Obviously, I don't own the anime or manga of Naruto. I don't own squat. This is the third out of the three that I am posting. I'm not posting the second one earlier because I think that's a bit emo. And I already typed my happy random fic. Oh well.

Also, this is another anime/manga I do not know much about. SO, I get more points for screwing up another one. Characters might be OOC and I might be LOOPY. Yay.

This is another SHONEN AI. 3

Couples: Gaara / Neji (insert heart)

Sasuke / Naruto (Saw that coming…)

Kiba / Hinata (OMG I have a straight couple…)

Remember: Diss the fanfic writer AFTER reading the fic.

Enjoy.

'That was a long time ago.' Neji thought, watching the rain from his bedroom window. 'I doubt he'd remember.'

The rain created trails down along the window. Some drops crossing the others paths, some making their own. They beat against the window when they landed. No rhythm meaning to be formed.

Wrapping the blanket closer around him, Neji continued to watch…and think. He didn't really pay attention at first to what day it was. Not until Hinata had happily told him that Kiba would be celebrating the day with her.

He understood that the clans gathered in one clans home to celebrate peace between the clans. This year, again, it would be Konoha village that the others clans came to. But…why the white flowers?

(Flashback)

Hinata, blushing in an elegant purple kimono, held a white flower to show Neji. The blush on her face made her look as though she had gotten a love letter. She was young at that time, around the age of 8.

"The flowers are supposed to represent peace," she explained "You give one to another from a different clan then yours." She continued to smile at the flower.

(/Flashback)

The rain continued to pour.

"Gaara?" Temari asked, holding out a brown blanket to her younger sibling. "You cold?"

They had traveled from far just like the other clans to get here. Now that the day had come, the gods chose to cry.

Temari's younger brother with cold black eyes looked from the room window to her. "No."

Temari sighed. She knew how upset Gaara was to come to such a stupid celebration – at least for him – but he'd had to come along anyway.

She sat down beside him and wrapped the blanket around both of them; Thankful that he didn't move away or refuse to be near her.

Ever since she announced the celebration a few weeks back, Gaara had been in his own thoughts, and didn't respond often to questions directed at him. Temari had never seen something so small as this capable of bugging Gaara so much.

"What's wrong, Gaara?" She asked quietly, searching for what he stared out at beyond the blurry window.

"Nothing." He responded after a while.

Temari thought on what this day meant, Peace. Celebration. Food. Activities. Meetings between elders. White carnations…

That's when she'd remembered her younger sibling with a carnation in his own hand…

(Flashback)

Temari, 12 years of age, couldn't help but giggle at the oh-so-serious 10 year old who blinked curiously with large eyes at the white flower in his hand.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked, glaring at her for seeing entertainment in him.

"Well," She said "You're supposed to give that to someone of another clan." She said, patting Gaara's head. "Now, go on!"

With the information and 'mission' to complete, little Gaara went off to search for someone to give the flower to…

(/Flashback)

"Who did you give your flower to?" Temari asked automatically after she recalled the memory.

"What?" Gaara looked puzzled at her "What flower?"

"The one I gave you when we cam here about a few years ago during the same celebration." She explained calmly. But inside she was rather curious. For she also remembered he did not return with a flower in his hand on that day. So he must have given it to someone.

Gaara stared blankly at her, annoyed by the question. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Temari sighed. Of course he wouldn't tell. He'd either forgotten or didn't want to talk about it. Letting that question go, the siblings looked to the window, 'tears' continuing to pour.

The rain grew louder, more powerful. It began to 'bang' instead of drip, screeching wind replaced howling.

Even though the rain's power grew, Neji could hear footsteps hurrying down the wooden hall to his room. The steps stopped at his room door and two knocks sounded.

"Come in, Hinata." He answered.

His cousin entered quickly, sliding the door back in it's closed position.

"It's raining so much!" she gasped, her teeth chattering even as she spoke.

"Then why didn't you stay in your room?" Neji asked, unwrapping the blanket he had around himself and allowing her to sit beside him. "You're soaked."

"I know! I'm sorry!" She said, thankful for the warmth of the blanket. "I was scared it might…um…"

"Thunder?" He finished for her.

She nodded her head apologetically.

They sat in silence, one staring out at the drops on the window and the other shivering for warmth to set in. The wind continued to howl outside.

"I hope it dies down soon…" Hinata whispered, once her teeth had stopped chattering.

"Kiba?" He asked simply.

Her face reddened when she nodded her head. "He's the one who gave me the white flower."

Neji knew this. Especially when she walked around with that flower the whole day; hand in hand with the dog boy. Even if they were from the same clan, Kiba had been meaning to give her that flower for a while.

"Who did you give yours to?" Hinata asked.

Neji's eyes never looked away from that window. "I didn't participate…I went out to the practice ground."

"Oh, that's right." Hinata said softly. Her thoughts strayed, so she wouldn't bother him with questions. She wondered why the only light Neji allowed inside was only from the window. It was so dark.

Though, Neji didn't seem to mind the darkness at all. He was too lost in his thoughts and memories.

'I doubt he'd remember…at least that he'd want to.' Neji thought.

(Flashback)

"That's no fun, Neji." Naruto complained, sitting on top of a vertical wooden training log the Neji "fought" below. "It's supposed to be fun! Think of all the ramen!"

"Then go!" Neji shouted.

Naruto was upset that not everyone was going to such a cool event. Who wouldn't think to go? That's when he'd heard Hinata's cousin wasn't coming and decided to investigate. Maybe even change his mind.

"Aww…you're too boring." Naruto whined.

"I AM! Now go AWAY!" Neji yelled.

Naruto thought of whether Neji was bluffing or not. He hopped off the log and watched Neji train…only to be "accidentally" pushed over.

"Hey! Ow…what was that for?!" Naruto yelled, sitting himself upright.

"Go away already." Neji growled, standing before the blonde with his fists at his sides.

"Not until – "

"I'm not going!"

"NARUTO!"

Both Neji and Naruto turned their heads to a boy around their same age with short black hair. Naruto instantly made a face.

"What d'you want, Sasuke?" He grumbled.

Sasuke walked over to the two with his hands in his pockets. "Leave Neji alone." He commanded calmly.

"Why – Didn't you hear? He doesn't want ramen!" Naruto complained; pointing at Neji.

"That shouldn't matter to you." Sasuke took one hand out of his one of his pockets and held it out to the blonde. Neji decided to continue his training, only catching a glimpse of something white in Sasuke's hand-stuffed pocket.

When the two left, he still hadn't stopped his training.

(/Flashback)

"I wonder why it has to rain today." Hinata wondered softly.

The rain poured, stomping and pounding outside.

Temari wondered who she had given her own flower to. She couldn't remember because it may not have been a big deal to her. But she wtill pushed her memories limits to remember.

"Temari," Gaara said softly.

She turned her head to him, in full older-sister attention.

He was silent, gathering his thoughts together for he wanted to say. "…Is the flower really of any significance?"

Temari blinked her now wide eyes. "Well…with it's meaning of peace and – "

"I mean, does it have any significance as to whom you give it to?"

Temari still didn't understand what he was asking. "All I know is that you've given a sign of peace and equality."

They both went quiet. The older sister tried to understand where that question came from. The brother thought on old memories, deciding whether or not he had given more than a simple sign of 'peace and equality' in that flower.

(Flashback)

It was getting late in the afternoon and a young Gaara had still not given his flower to anyone yet. The people around the village either already had a flower or they didn't want a flower.

The small red-head sat on a rock a bit a ways from the "busy" village. So many people walked hand-in-hand with one another, flower in between. They talked, laughed and engaged in the activities created for the event.

It was weird.

His flower sat beside him. It probably felt as out-of-it as Gaara did.

'This is pointless' Ha thought, glaring down at the village. 'No peace comes from such a silly object.'

He picked up the flower and twirled it right and left in his hand. The petals danced and spun. The wind suddenly brushed its smooth petals.

That's when he saw him.

Gaara lowered the flower, now looking at the training grounds that were said to be empty. But there was one person there.

He most likely did not have a flower.

(/Flashback)

The pounding rain now began to tap lightly on the window, as memories came flooding back to where it belonged.

"The rain is dieing down." Hinata noted "I'll get back to my room and get ready to go." She looked to her cousin and smiled "You're coming to, right?"

Neji shook his head. "No. It's back to the training grounds for me."

Hinata looked about to pout, but she knew nothing would change his mind. He was too stubborn. So she left him along and ran back to her room.

(Flashback)

High kick, low kick, upper cut – Neji had been training the whole morning and now that he looked up at the sky, it was nearly evening.

He ached. So after stretching out his muscles, he sat down on the fence that surrounded the training grounds.

Neji had not seen Naruto after he left with Sasuke. He hadn't seen anyone besides those two all day. He began to wonder whether or not he should just go home and rest.

"You."

Neji looked behind him for the voice that seemed to come from nowhere. He found a red-headed boy with large dark eyes and no eyebrows. He wore dark brown pants and his shirt was covered by a dark brown shawl that hid most of his upper body. The boys expression looked as though he were very determined on something.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked. More like demanded…

"None of your business." Neji shot back and turned his attention back to the sky.

Silence passes for several seconds, but Neji still felt the others presence. Near.

"Do you have a flower?" The boy asked; his voice was closer now.

When Neji turned his head to look behind him, he found the boy sat right beside him on the fence.

"N-no." He replied, feeling stupid for not noticing the others quick movements.

The boy dug in his pocket and pulled out a slightly damaged flower.

(/Flashback)

The rain had now turned to slight drizzle. People began coming out of their homes and greeted one another.

Neji went to the training grounds.

Temari nearly had to drag Gaara outside. He just wouldn't come outside. He wanted to think over a few things, or at least that's what she thought he wanted to do. She had dragged him across the desert – now she'd have to drag him to just step outside. 'Ridiculous!' She thought.

When she finally got him outside, she turned to glare at him as much as he glared at her. "Now was that so hard?"

Gaara didn't respond. Instead, he looks away from her and crossed his arms. He was such a child sometimes.

"Here, you can go give it to a dog for all I care, just participate!" Temari commanded, holding out a white carnation to her brother.

Now he refused to take the flower.

She pulled out his hand and placed the flower in his forced-open palm. With a sigh, she turned away from him and stomped off.

Gaara didn't understand why they had to do this. He headed away from the villages happy talk, laughter and whatever else that was going on.

"It's not like you'll remember them…" Gaara thought out loud. He hid in the village forest. He decided he'd much rather stay there until the event was over.

Finding a flat rock he could sit on, Gaara set the flower beside and watched as the light gray clouds slowly moved over the sky.

(Flashback)

"Here" A young Gaara said, holding out the flower to the raven haired boy.

"Um. Thanks." Neji said, taking it in both hands hesitantly.

Gaara sat watching the boy hold the flower. It had been carried in his pocket for a little bit. So now it was wrinkled and bent. It looked nothing like the nice ones everyone else was giving around.

"Sorry." He whispered, looking down at the ground in shame.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"It's ruined." Gaara pointed out how dirty and wrinkled the flower was. "I gave a dead flower."

"That's alright." Neji said. "I don't really mind at all."

"Really?" Gaara asked with surprise.

"Yeah…who are you?" Neji asked. It had been bugging him for a little bit.

"I'm Gaara. From the Village of Sand. You?"

"Neji. Konoha Village."

They sat quietly for a while. Neji wondered why the other boy stayed. If he came so far…

"Why aren't you in the village?" Gaara asked. "You're weird not to celebrate."

"I am not weird!" Neji defended. "I just didn't want to celebrate!"

Gaara's unblinking eyes stared at the obviously annoyed Neji. His thoughts still lingering on the damaged flower.

"I'll bring a better one next time." He said, more to himself.

"What?"

Gaara didn't reply.

Neji was bothered about why the boy just stayed and sat beside him. "So…that's it." He said, looking up at the fading orange sky. The other boy didn't move from his spot.

"I guess…" Gaara agreed. He thought of what the other people had done when they had given a flower. They smiled. Talked. Blushed. Giggled. Then he remembered what some others did…

Gaara turned his head to Neji, who continued to watch the sky become darker. His face felt oddly warm at the thought of such a small and simple action. He couldn't understand any of this. In his mind, he couldn't just give someone a flower and leave it at that.

Breathing in a large amount of unseen air, he quickly kissed the other boy on the cheek.

(/Flashback)

'And I ran…' Gaara mentally smacked his forehead at how stupid he had been in that memory.

'That's why I didn't want to come back.' He thought angrily about how Temari had dragged him here.

'He's probably disgusted for all I know…'

His eyes wondered over the village again. Observing everyone and everything…

He rose to his feet, suddenly.

The boy he'd seen those years ago was at the exact same place! He probably wasn't going to participate again.

Glancing down at the flower on the rock, a petal slightly damaged, Gaara picked it up and examined it. It wasn't all in that well of shape.

'Great…' He thought; disappointed.

He hated when history repeated itself.

He wasn't able to tell what time of day it was, but Neji guessed it would be the afternoon soon enough.

Pausing in his training to look at the sky, he noticed that the celebration wouldn't go on for too long. The dark clouds had dispersed, but new ones came to take its place.

"It's going to rain again."

Neji spun around, hands held up. His blank eyes grew when he saw the red-head standing on the other side of the fence.

"Gaara?" He asked. He'd grown taller then when they last met. He didn't even have that shawl anymore.

"Are you obsessed with training or something?"

Gaara had also grown sarcasm.

"You remember?" Neji asked, letting that comment go. He had pondered over the memory the whole raining morning.

Gaara nodded his head, then looked away quickly as though he confessed something so secret.

Neji walked over to the fence. "You look as though you regret remembering." He said, carefully watching the others reactions.

"No! I mean – " Gaara couldn't really say anything correctly, at least no what he had in mind.

"Then why – "

Gaara dove in his pocket and took out a white, slightly damaged flower. He held it out to the other boy.

Neji reached over the fence and took the flower. He examined it quietly. Glancing at the red-head once in a while. Gaara looked as though he'd start shuffling in place just like Hinata.

"You're known to damage flowers now, huh?" Neji commented.

"Shut up." Gaara shot back, climbing on to the fence and sitting on it.

"Um…" Neji began. "Why did you come back? I mean – " He paused, feeling like he could no longer speak. "Well, you had to come, but – "

Gaara hopped down onto the same side of the fence Neji stood on. "Why do you come to the training grounds?"

"That's not an answer." Neji replied, continuing to look down at the flower. He could sense how close Gaara was, but his eyes didn't dare look up from the flower he held.

Both stood nervously. Offering nothing to say or comment. Only their memories binding them.

Gaara wanted to know at least a little more about Neji, but couldn't start with all the questions that wanted to be answered all at once.

Neji thought the same, but the feelings and thoughts were awkward and alien to him.

Rain began to gall softly. Re-mudding the dirt and soaking the trees and dripping from already wet leaves.

Gaara's thoughts stopped and lingered upon an idea he had tried before but was too afraid to do.

When Neji finally looked up at Gaara, sure of what he wanted to ask now, he was surprised to find the other boy so very close, even more so when Gaara brushed his lips against his own. Neji tensed, being his one and only first reaction to something odd or new. Two arms wrapped around him, calming him into warmth.

Gaara kissed him softly, cautious of Neji's nervousness. He didn't expect a hand to touch his face and beckon him closer.

The rain soaked them both, but they had already been flooded with memories.

**FIN**

OMG. I can't believe how slow I am on typing. Jeez! I think too much. I only wanted to do this because the idea of my fav couple. At first all I had was the flower idea, the rain just kind of shoved itself in.

Anyway, My friends liked the description of the flowers and the rain the most, one only liked it because it was Naruto but she didn't like the couple. Another liked the flashback scenes. They all thought it was adorable and cute. Yay.

Tell me what you think. Read and review!


End file.
